Coffee and Coincidence
by Galadriel1010
Summary: Alice bumps into her dad's new boyfriend by accident, and is pleasantly surprised. Written for Ash


Alice settled down in one of the comfortable armchairs that looked out over the Bay and took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of her coffee. She was taking a risk by coming down here, but it wasn't like her dad had time to go to coffee shops or even to glance in on his way past. Besides, from the way he spoke about his new partner's coffee making skills, he wouldn't have any need to visit them anyway.

She was pleased he was happy, although it had come as a shock to hear him using masculine pronouns when talking about the new boy. He hadn't made a big deal about it, but she could tell that he was worried about how she was going to take it – he was always worried that the next thing out of his mouth would be what broke their relationship irrevocably and, in a way, so was she. She didn't want to lose him, but there were some things she couldn't cope with; finding out that he was gay was not one of them, but finding out that his boyfriend was younger than she was nearly had been.

Someone cleared their throat next to her and she looked up, startled. A well-dressed young man was studying her, hiding nervousness under a polite mask. "Can I help you?" she asked, checking the table for magazines or newspapers that he might be after.

"This is... I'm sorry, are you Alice Carter?" he stuttered.

_Oh God, _she thought to herself, eyeing his dress again and noting the way the line of his jacket didn't sit quite right over his hip. "Yes, I am."

He relaxed and smiled. One of his teeth was missing, and she wondered if it was from his work, or from some time before. It was unlikely to be from outside work. "I thought so," he sat down without being invited and set his mug down carefully. "You look just like your photo."

"Dad has a photo of me?" she asked, so startled that she forgot she was pretending not to know what was going on. "Sorry, I..."

The man's smile quirked in acknowledgement, and he nodded. "Your graduation photo."

"Now you're just flattering me," she chided. "I graduated fifteen years ago."

"I refuse to believe that," he insisted. When she laughed he offered his hand. "Ianto Jones, Ms. Carter."

She took his hand and was glad that he didn't kiss it as her father would. "Alice. And you're Dad's..."

"Pregnant pause, followed by a shrug," Ianto agreed dryly. "We're working on the label."

"It's not like him to do labels," she commented.

"Well, if he will date an archivist," Ianto gave a 'what can you do?' shrug and picked up his mug. "I'm very pleased to meet you, though. I was a bit startled to discover that I'm sort of a step-grandfather," he frowned, showing his confusion either at the situation, his relationship, or both, and shrugged agan. "But that's what happens when you date outside your age range, I suppose."

"He is a bit out of your age range," she agreed. "Isn't that awkward?"

"Not really," he smiled thoughtfully. "The usual problems of imminent mortality are a little skewed in our relationship especially with our job, and it's not like he's all that mature to go with his age."

She laughed. "And never was truer word spoken. How old are you?"

"Twenty five," he supplied. "And I've been with the company for five years, although I've only been at this branch for two years."

She nodded, understanding what he was telling her. He'd transferred to Cardiff either shortly before the Battle of Canary wharf – in which case he was lucky – or just after it – in which case he was even luckier. He seemed polite, earnest and approachable, with an understated sense of humour and a sharp mind; he'd probably had her assessed as a threat or victim before he'd ordered his coffee or even looked at her properly. How on Earth he coped with her flighty, unpredictable and traumatised father, she had no idea, but he must have the patience of a saint. It occurred to her that she wouldn't mind getting to know him better and borrowing his trick, so that she could use it on her students. "How long have you been with Jack?" she asked, lifting her coffee mug as a shield.

He chuckled into his own coffee and looked up to the ceiling in thought. "On and off since I got here. On properly since... I have no idea. We've definitely been together since he got back from his business trip, but we might have been before that as well."

"Accidental exclusivity?" she guessed.

"Oh no," he smirked at her. "Deliberate exclusivity. It just wasn't supposed to have emotions attached."

Alice laughed and put her mug down again. "They do get in the way a bit, don't they?"

"They do indeed," he shook his head and checked his pocket-watch. "Still got time."

"When does His Lordship want you back?"

"Oh, he's at a conference in London," Ianto slid the watch back into his waistcoat pocket, and she caught a glimpse of his gun. "No one's really in charge, so I decided I was taking a proper lunch break for once."

"He doesn't put you in charge whilst he's gone, then?"

Ianto gave her a slow, amused look. "That would be far too organised. Besides, it rules out the opportunity for persuading me to join him at the last minute."

"Ah, the impetuosity of love," she laughed, and then wondered if she'd said too much.

Rather than being offended or worried by it, though, Ianto just rolled his eyes and saluted her with his mug. "Or of sugar rushes." He cradled his mug between his hands and gazed into it, a small frown creasing his forehead. "Alice, may I be frank?"

She nodded. "I have a feeling you're going to be."

He smiled in acknowledgement but didn't look up. "Jack cares about you a great deal, and he misses you. I know how... it can be terrifying, loving him, I know that. But hiding it and denying it denies you of something unique and precious," he looked up at last. "You have one surviving parent – isn't that worth something?"

Alice turned her face away and watched the waves in the Bay instead. "Thirty years ago, maybe. I think we've come too far apart, though."

"Too far is when you decide that the distance isn't worth travelling," Ianto told her and although his voice was perfectly level and calm, it still held a note of censure. "If there's anything this job has taught me, it's that people almost always give up before the fight is won."

She swallowed and nodded, turning back to look at him. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." He checked his watch again and drained his coffee. "And on that note, I'd better go and feed the starving masses. Well, my colleagues... It was lovely meeting you, Alice."

"Likewise, Ianto," she stayed seated when he stood up. "Maybe you should bring him over for Sunday dinner some time."

Ianto smiled at her. "I think he'd rather the suggestion came from you," he pointed out. "I'll see you again soon, I'm sure."

"I'm sure you will," she murmured at his retreating back. Oh, if only she were ten years younger and he weren't dating her father. Ianto Jones was a mystery she wouldn't have minded cracking herself.


End file.
